Debaixo dos Panos
by BlackishButterfly
Summary: Traduções de Oneshots de DGs.
1. Intro

**DEBAIXO DOS PANOS**

Debaixo dos Panos é um projeto que eu tenho para traduzir diversos oneshots de DGs, fazendo assim uma série fácil de ler. A inspiração veio de uma fic em que fizeram a mesma coisa, mas protagonizando o shipper HH.

Bem, conforme eu for traduzindo, eu vou postá-las como se fossem capítulos de uma fic só. Então, esclarecendo: nenhuma das histórias vai ter relção uma com a outra, tanto é que vou colocar um summary e alguns detalhes sobre a fic, assim como links pra original e pro profile do autor no começo de cada uma. As censuras das fics também serão mencionadas ali.

Todas elas vão ser DGs, sem excessão! Porque esse é o shipper que todos nós amamos ;D

Eu vou estar aceitando alguma coisa do tipo "encomenda" em que os leitores poderam pedir fics especiais pra mim traduzir. Pra isso, só deixa uma review ou me manda uma mensagem pessoal no meu e-mail: donzela.zii hotmail . com

Também quero dizer que se alguma outra pessoa quiser contribuir para o "acervo" de Debaixo dos Panos é só falar comigo que eu posto a fic traduzida com os créditos e tudo mais.

Meus níveis de inglês (as fics originais são nessa língua) são intermidiários e eu vivo na Inglaterra desde o começo de 2007 então considero que sou capaz de traduzir as fics.

Quando vai terminar? Quando vocês quiserem! (Ou quando eu desistir...)

Agradeço,

Espero que gostem,

xxx,** a autora.**


	2. Vivid Red Hair

**N/a: **Minha primeira tradução. Consideravelmente confusa, e meio anti-profissional. Aceito qualquer crítica!

**

* * *

**

**por fallingskies.**

Censura: K+ - Inglês (originalmente) – Romance/Humor – Ginny W. & Draco M.

http:// www . fanfiction . net/s/3651477/1/VividRedHair

* * *

Na primeira vez que ele reparara nela, seu cabelo estava cumprido e ondulava atrás dela enquanto corria atrás do Expresso Hogwarts, meio que chorando meio que rindo. Cada mecha de seus cabelos ruivos refletia a luz do sol e fazia parecer que ela estava brilhando. Ele tinhas apenas onze anos no momento, e não ligava muito para garotas, mas, mesmo assim, aquela visão fê-lo perder o fôlego e diminuiu um pouco o nervosismo que ele sentia pelo fato de estar começando numa escola nova.

Na segunda vez que ele repara, o cabelo dela estava opaco e úmido. Emanava um ar de derrota ao cair em mechas desorganizadas. Debaixo daqueles fios sem vida, o rosto dela estava afogueado, no exato tom de seus cabelos. Atrás dela, ovações podiam ser ouvidas para um garoto de cabelos bagunçados com vívidos olhos verdes.

Ao mesmo tempo em que a insultava, ele não poderia parar de admirá-la. Porque apesar de ser liso e meio sem graça, o seu cabelo ainda refletia a luz e cintilava com sua própria beleza e orgulho. Mas imediatamente após reparar nisso, ele apagava esses pensamentos, como se fossem loucura, e voltava rapidamente a atormentar o garoto que ele odiava e invejava acima de todos os outros._ "Seus olhos são verdes como sapinhos cozidos..."_

Na terceira vez, o cabelo dela estava preso num tipo de coque – era a primeira vez em que ele havia visto-o fora do rosto de sua dona. Ela estava dançando com aquele garoto bobo da Grifinória, sorrindo, e de vez em quando contorcendo o rosto quando ele tropeçava em seus pés. Quando ela girava, as poucas mechas vermelhas que não estavam presas ondulavam gentilmente. O resto do cabelo constituia um luminoso conjunto de cachos, revelando um pescoço longo e branco. Ele sentiu arrepios involuntários percorrerem sua coluna quando a assistia, mas em um momento o sentimento tinha ido embora e o resto da noite foi satisfatoriamente passado com seu par, alguém que parecia grudada em seu braço. Mas então, por alguns momentos, ele ainda podia sentir seus olhos sendo atraídos para aquelas mechas vibrantes.

Na quarta vez que ele reparou, o cabelo dela estava solto de novo, rebeldemente caindo por sobre seus ombros. Enquanto ele segurava os braços dela, tentando não deixá-la salvar os amigos – que estavam sendo ameaçados por uma odiosa professora com cara de sapo – ele acidentalmente sentiu o odor daquelas mechas. Era incrível, cheirava a botões de amora, florescer de cerejas, vanila e... alguma coisa que ele não conseguia nomear. Ele tentou tudo, mas foi impossível não pegar uma mecha que havia caído em sua face e colocá-la atrás de sua pequena orelha.

Quando percebeu o que ele tinha acabado de fazer, a verdade o atingiu como uma tonelado de tijolos. Ele estava se rendendo a uma perda de reputação em frente a seus amigos e sua família... Ela, tirando vantagem desse lapso em que ele havia baixado a guarda, rapidamente deu uma cotovelada em seu estômago, livrou-se das mãos que a prendiam e pegou de volta sua varinha para depois acertá-lo com a pior azaração do Bat-Bogey _(N/a: não existe tradução em português que eu me lembre. Me corrijam se eu estiver errada.)_ que pode lançar. Ele não pode fazer nada a não ser gritar (de um jeito masculino, é claro) e coçar seu rosto ansiosamente - eram desconcertantes as enormes coisas esvoaçantes que cresciam em seu nariz.

Ela se inclinou para sussurrar rispidamente em sua orelha que ele precisaria parar de cheirar o cabelo dela se quisesse manter seu rosto com aparência normal. Ele ficara para trás, gemendo terrivelmente por uma dor horrível na barriga e com aquelas coisas crescendo em sua face. Mesmo assim, através daquela confusão, ele ainda foi capaz de apreciar a cor de seus cachos vermelhos vibrantes que como sempre refletiam a luz do por-do-sol.

Depois disso, Draco Malfoy perdeu a conta de quantas vezes ele havia reparado na mais nova dos Weasleys. Havia alguma coisa excepcional no jeito que era – no jeito que falava, no jeito que ria – que fazia com que ele ficasse incapaz de não parar para admirá-la. Quando esse estranho hábito chegou ao conhecimento de seus amigos Sonserinos, lhe foram dadas horas incontáveis de implicâncias e zombarias.

Claro, a culpa era toda dela. Essa era, afinal, a unica razão pela qual ele continuava a contemplá-la. Realmente, apenas olhe-a uma vez, – uma cascata luminosa de cachos vermelhos que caiam por sobre seus ombros até suas costas. A cor era tão vibrante e o brilho tão doce... – como ele poderia não reparar nela? Ele tinha certeza que não era por causa do jeito que seus olhos âmbar tinham uma mistura de verde e de ouro, ou o jeito com que sua pele pálida parecia cintilar na luz do sol, ou o jeito com que todo o corpo dela parecia lindo em todas as vezes em que ela ria. Certo?

Então, num dia quando Gina cansou-se do jeito com que aquele garoto alto e arrogante olhava para ela com seus olhos cinza, ela levantou-se e foi até ele, dizendo que era para ele parar de olhá-la, ou ela iria tirar seus olhos com sua varinha (secretamente ela não queria fazê-lo pois tinha alguma coisa naquele olhar que sempre a fazia corar). Esse comentário foi seguido por uma competição de gritos entre os dois, o que inevitavelmente evoluiu para uma sessão de beijos numa parede em algum canto escuro, deixando os dois sem fôlego, desorientados e incapazes de falar. Bem, existe uma duvidosa divisão entre ódio e amor, e parecia que eles haviam cruzado para o outro lado.

Haviam sido dezessete milhões, trezentas e quarenta e duas mil, quinhentos e sessenta e oito vezes que ele havia reparado nela, quando, ele o fez mais uma vez. O cabelo estava solto e se espalhava pelo travesseiro em que ela apoiava a cabeça enquanto dormia. Sua face estava mais marcada, seu corpo tinha mais curvas, mas seu cabelo continuava vermelho e brilhante, como no dia em que eles haviam se casado, vinte e cinco anos antes. Gentilmente – para não acordá-la – ele passou o dedo por sobre o seu queixo. Ela realmente parecia brilhar. Uma única mecha escarlate caía por sobre sua boca e subia toda a vez que ela respirava. Delicadamente ele a colocou para trás, prendendo-a atrás de sua pequena orelha.

_Fin_.

* * *

**N/a: **Agora, para o próximo capítulo, eu pretendo tarduzir a fic Cannonball da malicexinxwonderland. E espero poder fazer com qualidade melhor a dessa... ¬¬'

**xxx, a Tradutora**


	3. Cannonball

N/a: Estou eu aqui, a uma da manhã, e finalmente temrinei a tradução! Gomanasai! Eu sou leenta. A FIC É FOFA 3, mas é consideravelmente melosa. Fluffy pra caramba digamos... Mas pessoalmente, eu achei que ficou bom essa over-melosidade...

* * *

**Cannonball**

**por malicexinxwonderland.**

Censura: K+ - Inglês (originalmente) – Romance/Humor – Ginny W. & Draco M.

http:// www . fanfiction . net / s/ 3721570 / 1 / Cannonball

* * *

_Wandering the streets, in a world underneath it all..._

_Vagando pelas ruas, num mundo além disso tudo…_

Draco andava pelas ruas de Hogsmeade, bruxos e bruxas mais jovens abrindo caminho quando ele chegava. Eles sabiam o que era melhor para si próprios e Draco dava um sorrisinho sarcástico ao vê-los. Ele teria parado para importunar alguns deles se não estivesse numa missão.

Alguns dias atrás ele havia posto os olhos na garota mais linda que ele já tinha visto. Naão havia reparado muito nela, exceto em seus olhos caramelados. Ele tinha parcamente observado seu cabelo ruivo brilhante, caindo por sobre seus ombros (N/a: eu tenho certeza que eu traduzi a mesma coisa em outra fic CLICHÉ!) em cachos delicados, antes que ela tivesse sido puxada para dentro de uma sala de aula vazia por um garoto qualquer.

Assim que Draco virara uma esquina em Hogsmeade, ele a viu novamente. Seu cabelo brilhava ao sol, parecia dançar. Ele sabia que era o dela, não havia olhado muito bem, mas era o suficiente para reconhecê-la. Mas quando ela virou-se para encará-lo ele reconheceu seus olhos. Era ela, definitivamente.

Nem percebeu que um garoto do terceiro ano da Lufa-Lufa havia colididira com ele, quando havia parado abruptamente ao vê-la. O garotinho parecia ter mais medo do fato do loiro não ter dito nada, do que estaria se o Sonserino tivesse gritado. Eleee rapidamente desapareceu de vista, temendo por sua vida.

_Nothing seems to be, nothing tastes as sweet  
As what I can't have._

_Nada parece ser, nada é tão doce  
Quanto aquilo que eu não posso ter,_

Ela estava rindo de alguma coisa que um garoto que estava a seu lado tinha dito. Ele percebeu que mesmo que ela risse, não era uma risada verdadeira. Draco era da Sonserina, e por isso sabia quando alguém estava mentindo. Você pode saber muita coisa sobre uma pessoa quando se trata de sua linguagem corporal.

Depois, quando o garoto que a acompanhava colocou sua mão protetoramente ao redor de sua cintura, Draco percebeu que ela tentara desviar. O loiro sabia quem o garoto era. No mesmo momento em que viu quem ele era quiz matá-lo. Mas não do jeito que ele normalmente gostaria de matar Harry Potter. Potter-Perfeito deveria ter sido aquele que puxara-a para dentro da sala vazia quando seus olhos haviam encontrado-a pela primeira vez.

Então ele percebeu que estava os encarando no meio da rua. Calmamente ele entrou na loja mais próxima, de onde pela janela, ainda poderia ver o grupo. O Weasley e a Sangue-Ruim haviam se juntado a eles. Quando Draco vira o Weasel dar alguma coisa para a garota, a compreensão o iluminou. Ela era a irmã dele! (N/a: Weasel é um animalzinho em inglês, Draco geralmente chama a família por esse nome em inglês, como uma ofensa, por isso pretendo manter assim, oke?). Qual era o seu nome? Gina, isso era isso. Gina. Eles nunca haviam se apresentado, mas deviam ter trocado insultos alguma vezes. Acima de tudo, ele se lembrava do incidente em que ela o havia azarado no ano passado.

_Like you and the way that you're twisting your hair  
round your finger,_

_Como você e o jeito que você mexe o cabelo  
Em torno do seu dedo._

Ele sorriu de um modo nada característico enquanto a observava mexendo uma mecha de seu cabelo cor de fogo ao redor de seu dedo pálido. As unhas dela eram bem cuidadas e ele tinha uma urgência horrível em sentir as mãos dela acariciando sua pele. Seriam elas tão macias quanto aparentavam? Ele queria saber, desesperadamente.

Ele a olhava enquando ela mordia um pedaço do chocolate que seu irmão havia lhe dado. Ele não podia tirar os olhos de seus lábios avermelhados, que provavelmente sentiam os efeitos do chocolate derretendo-se por sua boca e língua. Ele queria beijá-la. Queria tanto beijá-la. Beijar-lhe os lábios, tudo. Se ele não tivesse nenhum autocontrole possivelmente teria simplesmente ido até ela e feito tudo com o que sonhava.

Mas assim que ela se virou e seus olhos o encararam, seu sorriso desapareu. Ela haia visto o Sosnerino a observando. E ele inconscientemente sorria ao pensar no que faria para ela voltasse a rir - que fazia com que seu rosto ficasse iluminado. Então, incrivelmente, ela sorriu de volta e Draco acenou a cabeça, confirmando. Deus, ela era linda.

_Tonight I'm not afraid to tell you  
What I feel about you._

_Hoje à noite eu não tenho medo de te falar  
O que eu sinto por você._

Quem agora estava olhando para a janela era Potter, mas Draco já havia desaparecido por entre as crianças que procuravam por alguma coisa na loja. Ele percebera só agora que estava na Dedos-de-Mel. Dando um risinho, saiu da loja pela porta de trás, planejando como faria para chegar até ela. Não sabia como, porque o trio-maravilha estava com ela. Mas o faria de alguma forma.

Ele desceu uma das ruas do povoado ao lado da Dedos-de-Mel. A qualquer momento, ele a veria. E estava certo – lá estava ela, andando na mesma direção que Draco, suas costas viradas para ele, o trio-maravilha em sua companhia. Ele dirigiu-se a eles vagarosamente, como se fosse um detetive a concluir uma missão. Mas não precisou andar muito para que os olhos dela encontrassem os dele. Assim, ele parou e sorriu. Não o sorriso irônico que ele lançaria para qualquer outra pessoa. Era um sorriso verdadeiro, não algo que normalmente viria de Draco Malfoy.

_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
and cannon ball into the water_

_Vou juntar cada pouco de confiança que tiver  
E cair na água._

"Agora ou nunca," ele pensou ao encará-la. Já que finalmente tinha a chance de observá-la de tão perto, ele tentava captar tudo – seus cachos até pouco acima da cintura, vermelho-escuros e iluminados pelo sol. Suas pequenas sardas que lhe cobriam o nariz e as bochechas na pele pálida. Se a combinação estivesse em alguma outra pessoa, Draco teria dito que era horrível. Mas nela, tudo ficava lindo.

O loiro percebeu que ela estava começando a corar ante seu olhar inquisidor. Ele tinha um plano – era arriscado, mas se ganhasse o jogo, valeria à pena. Mas nenhum dos dois havia trocado uma palavra que não fosse um insulto e... Não, não queria pensar nisso. Pensar só trazia problemas.

Entre as edificações havia uma, no final do povoado, abandonada e decadente, a Casa dos Gritos. Ele dirigiu seu olhar para lá e de volta para ela, que seguiu sua linha de pensamento e confirmou com a cabeça. Havia começado.

_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
For you I will_

_Vou juntar cada pouco de confiança que tiver  
Por você, eu vou.  
Por você, eu vou._

Em cinco ou dez minutos, Draco já estava esperando ao lado da casa dos gritos, onde os passantes não o veriam. Ele havia desviado do caminho principal, não querendo ficar na parte em que todas as outras pessoas estavam. Ele sabia das histórias sobre a casa dos gritos e da verdade por trás delas, por isso não ficou incomodado em estar sozinho.

Esperando ansiosamente, ele ouviu o som de passos que esmagavam os gravetos e folhas secas que se depositavam aos montes pelo chão. Era estranho como nada parecia crescer naquela parte de Hogsmeade. Por alguns momentos, nada podia ser ouvido, mas o silêncio quebrou-se com um tímido "olá?" vindo do canto oposto ao que ele estava. Draco sorriu com a voz dela, que para ele, era como uma linda canção. Até a voz dela era divina.

Ele segiu a direção de onde a voz vinha e a viu. Parecia tímida, ao que estavam juntos, e sozinhos. Draco se aproximou e percebeu que ela ficara sem ar quando se olhos se encontram, cinza para castanho.

_Forgive me if I st-stutter  
From all of the clutter in my head._

_Me perdoe seu eu ga-gaguejar  
Por toda a confusão em minha cabeça  
_

"O-oi" Draco hesitou. Ela sorriu ante as palavras deles, como se seu embaraço fosse romântico de alguma forma. Por um momento Draco sentiu-se sem palavras, mas Gina já havia dado um passo em sua direção. Ele não tinha percebido quando a ruiva começara a andar. Ela estava no controle e o sonserino não estava muito certo de como se sentia... Como se... Não, não. Não poderia pensar mais, ele estava pensando demais.

Porém depois do primeiro pensamento, sua mente parecia ter se esvaído, de milhões de pensamentos por segundo sobre tudo para nada. Absolutamente nada. Era confortavelmente entorpecedor. Tudo que ele podia ver era ela, e se satisfazia com isso. Poderia admirá-la para sempre e nunca se cansar.

_Cause I could fall asleep in those eyes  
Like a water bed._

_Porque eu poderia dormir nestes olhos  
Como uma cama d'água._

Haviam aqueles olhos. Cara, aqueles olhos. Algumas pessoas diriam que o que mais se destacava nela era seu cabelo flamejante, mas Draco não. O que ele mais gostava nela eram seus olhos. As órbitas cor de caramelo que pareciam fazê-lo derreter com apenas um olhar – um daqueles que poderiam congelar alguém. Você poderia se perder neles, apenas olha-lhos e sentir-se como se pudesse ficar assim para sempre.

E também haviam aqueles lábios vermelhos. Draco apenas queria beijá-los selvagemente. Segurá-la pela cintura, puxar o delicioso corpo dela contra o seu, acariciar sua bochechas pálidas e trazer seu rosto para selar-lhe os lábios. Ele queria saber como seria tocá-la, beijá-la gentilmente, beijá-la até que eles não poderiam respirar.

Ele já estava se perdendo nela e eles praticamentenem não haviam trocado uma palavra. Ela estava tão perto agora, que podia senti-la. Mas antes que pudesse fazer tudo aquilo que sonhava com, ela falou. Fora com voz sedosa que ela murmurou, talvez porque eles estavam próximos ou porque ela não sabia o que dizer; de qualquer forma, Draco amava sua voz.

_Do I seem familiar; I've crossed you in hallways  
a thousand times, _

_Eu pareço familiar? cruzei com você em corredores  
Milhares de vezes,_

"Eu conheço você."

Não era uma pergunta, era uma declaração honesta.

"… e eu conheço você."

Ele respondeu no mesmo tom que ela – que era profundo e grave, quase áspero pelo desejo. Ela deveria ter percebido isso porque soltou um risinho, um que poderia ter competido com o do Sonserino. Mas não era o aquele tipo de sorriso lesivo que Draco geralmente lançaria para outras pessoas. Era um gentil, se é que isso era possível. Ela estava espantada, e assim estava mais linda do que nunca. Ele a queria, desesperadamente.

"Então eu não acho que precismos nos apresentar..."

E com isso Draco trouxe seu lábios para os dela e a beijou, sendo correspondido.

_no more camouflage,  
I want to be exposed, and not be afraid to fall._

_nada de camuflagem,  
Quero estar exposto e não ter medo de cair._

Haviam se passado duas semanas desde o encontro em Hogsmeade e o inverno já dava sinais de estar chegando. Draco e Gina tinham se encontrado em segredo alguma vezes, e tinha apenas falado sobre a situação em que se encontravam. Aquilo durou até que Draco disse o que nunca se imaginou dizendo para alguém.

"Eu te amo." Antes das três palavras fatais, eles tinham estado se beijando no quarto de Draco, e ao ouvir aquilo ela parecia tão chocada quanto o próprio. Gina se aconchegou nos braços dele, onde estava quente mesmo que a temperatura estivesse horrivelmente baixa lá fora.

"O que?" Gina disse depois de alguns momentos de hesitação.

"Eu – eu… Eu te amo." Ele vacilou, tentando decidir se isso soava bem quando era dito por livre e espontânea vontade. Geralmente quando ele dizia isso parecia algo sem significado, e de alguma forma indigna, mas para ela, simplesmente soava... certo.

"Você não 'ta falando sério." A ruiva disse-lhe de repente. Aquela não era a resposta que ele estava esperando. O que ele realmente queria era que ela fosse para seus braços e lhe dissese que o amava também.

"'To sim."

"Não, não 'tá." Ela estava quase gritando. Parecia estar tentando convencer mais a si mesma do que Draco. Ela levantou-se da cama onde estiveram e andou até a porta, pegando seu casaco que estava caído em qualquer lugar do percurso porta-cama e saiu, batendo a porta atrás de si.

_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
And cannon ball into the water._

_Vou juntar cada pouco de confiança que tiver  
E cair na água._

Eles começaram a se evitar daquela noite em diante. Bem, era mais como-se Draco estivesse evitando Gina. Ele havia expressado tudo o que sentia, o que nunca sentira por outra pessoa, e ela simplesmente não acreditara. O que ela achava? Que era fácil para ele dizer esse tipo de coisa?

Depois de alguns dias não indo às refeições, quando seu estômago estava começando a se revoltar, ele finalmente decidiu arriscar. Ele entrou no Salão Principal, olhou em volto e rapidamente andou até a mesa da Sonserina, se sentando Blaise Zabini e Gregory Goyle. Imediatamente Draco começou a encher seu prato com a comida a sua frente.

Gina geralmente brincava que todo homem sempre tinha um ponto fraco no estômago e ele sorriu com a lembrança, mas esta logo se esvaiu quando olhou para a mesa da grifinória. Ela estava sentada do lado do Potter.

Ela provavelmente sentiu-se observado pois seus olhos se encontraram. Caramelos para uma tempestade Cinza. Ela sorriu um sorriso triste, que não era como os que tinha dado antes. Então olhou para longe. Draco sentiu raiva dela, como ousava simplesmente olhar para longe assim, sem mais nem menos!

Ao que Blaise percebeu, Draco estava cortando seus ovos furiosamente. Blaise não era como as outras cobras da Sonserina, e ele e o loiro imediatamente se tornaram bons amigos em seu primeiro, se é que alguém como eles podia ter amigos.

"Ela sente sua falta," Blaise murmurou, para que ninguém mais ouvisse, ao tentar entender o que Draco sentia com relação ao problema. Draco havia falado com ele sobre Gina, e ele não parecia se importar com o relacionamento único.

"Que seja." Disse o outro, ríspido, extremamente chateado consigo mesmo ao pensar que ir tomar café no Salão Principal era uma boa idéia.

_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will_

_Vou juntar cada pouco de confiança que tiver  
Por você, eu vou._

Ela procurou por ele depois do café da manhã, e o achou andando vagarosamente por onde a Floresta Negra encontrava o Lago. Eles haviam ido naquele lugar algumas vezes, onde estavam escondidos de olhares fofoqueiros. Aquele havia sido o primeiro lugar em que Draco havia pensado em ir depois do incidente no Salão Principal.

"Ei…" ela falou, quase num sussurro, como se o silêncio daquele lugar fosse sagrado e não devesse ser quebrado. Draco respondeu no mesmo tom, mas não se virou para encará-la, sabendo que se o fizesse não seria capaz de ficar longe.

"Oi…"

"Como você tá?"

"Como você acha que eu estou?"

Houve uma pausa em que Draco não soube se ela estava esperando que ele dissesse alguma coisa ou se simplesmente não sabia o que dizer, por isso continuou, se tornando um pouco alterado, já que eles finalmente estavam se falando.

"Você acha que é fácil pra mim? Dizer esse tipo de coisa pra alguém?

"Não." Susurrou ela em resposta, sua voz falha por lágrimas que estavam se esforçando para sair de seus olhos. Draco ainda não havia se virado. "Desculpa... Mas é que... O amor complica as coisas."

Draco não sabia o que dizer, como Gia podia dizer uma coisa daquelas, ela, a garota que radiava esperança e estava sempre tagarelando sobre os romances trouxas que lia, e como o irmão dela estava se casando com uma Veela. Coisas do tipo. E agora ela estava dizendo que o amor complica as coisas? Não fazia sentido.

"Se você me ama…"

"Eu amo." Ele a cortou, ainda triste pore ela não ter acreditado quando o disse pela primeira vez.

"Então mostre! Eu não quero esconder mais nada. Renuncie seu e pai e Você-Sabe-Quem e..."

"Você acha que seria assim tão fácil?" Ele a cortou novamente, virando para encará-la. Seu rosto expressava raiava, dor e alguma coisa que ele conseguia apenas descrever como amor. Ela achou que ele estava mais bonito do que nunca naquele momento, estava livre da máscara que ele normalmente usada para esconder quem realmente era. A máscara que tinha o nome Malfoy, e no entanto, ali ele era apenas Draco.

"Nós, a Ordem, podemos proteger você, podemos te ajudar. Fala com o Harry..."

"Eu não vou falar com o Testa-Rachada." Aquela havia sido a coisa errada a se dizer. Gina ficou calada, braços cruzados, apenas o encarando. Ele não podia suportar isso, era bem pior que a melhor maldição Cruciatus de seu pai.

"Por favor, desculpa. Eu não queria dizer aquilo. É só que, por favor, Gin'? Por favor."

"Então renuncie Você-sabe-Quem e declare o seu apoio ao Harry. _Na frente de todo mundo_." E com isso se foi, deixando o ar atrás de si muito gelado. Ele já sentia sua falta, mesmo que estivessem brigando pouco tempo atrás.

_You always want what you can't have  
But I've got to try_

_Sempre queremos o que não podemos ter  
Mas tenho que tentar_

Foi naquele momento que ele tinha certeza que a amava, realmente amar. Passar o resto de sua vida com ela, coisa do tipo. Ele percebeu que preferia brigar com ela do que fazer amor com qualquer outra pessoa. Esse era o tipo de amor que todo mundo fala, aquele que aparece apenas uma em cada milhares de vidas?

Mas poderia ele se revoltar contra seu pai? Contra _Voldemort_? Se eles o achassem depois da traição, eles poderiam matá-lo. Eles iriam matá-lo. Poderia se arriscar assim? Poderia arriscar sua vida para estar com ela? Ela valeria a pena? Uma vida toda de felicidade versus a morte. Sim, ela valia tudo aquilo. Ele daria sua vida só para estar com ela.

No pouco período de tempo em que eles estiveram juntos, ele passou a depender dela como nunca tinha dependido de alguém antes. Isso o amedrontava e o estimulava, o fazia ser confiante mas ter vergonha ao mesmo tempo, o fazia forte e fraco. Como poderia uma simples garotinha fazer isso com ele? Bem,_ era_ simples. Ele a amava, e isso era tudo que precisava saber.

Ele teria que tentar consigui-la novamente. Não importava o que teria que fazer.

_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have.  
For you I will, For you I will_

_For you I will, For you_

_Vou juntar cada pouco de confiança que tiver  
Por você, eu vou, Por você, eu vou_

_Por você, eu vou_

Na manhã seguinte, Draco contou seu plano a Blaise. Era óbvio que não era um dos bons, mas era o suficiente para um homem desesperado.

"O que aocnteceu com o Malfoy que eu conhecia? Aquele com quem eu podia fazer planos para desmoralização alheia sem nem pensar nas conseqüências?

"Ele foi embora. Se eu a quero de volta, eu preciso mudar."

"Mudar em que, exatamente?" Blaise respondeu imediatamente, "Mudar para algum tipo de Potter?"

Fora um erro. Draco o agarrou pelo colarinho e o empurrou contra a parede. Blaise soltou um "ai" quando bateu suas costas contra a parede gelada da masmorra, mas ainda foi capaz de sorrir.

"Ai está ele."

"Ele quem?"

"Malfoy."

Draco soltou seu colarinho, sua face calma e estranhamente pálida contra o ambiente vagamente iluminado. Ele parecia um fantasma usando seus robes verdes e pretos da Sonserina. Essa aparência poderia ser atribuída também a sua falta às refeições, quase todo o dia. Fora nessa hora que Blaise percebera que ele estava falando sério. Um sorriso apareceu no rosto dele e Draco respondeu com uma sobrancelha perfeitamente erguida.

"No que você está pensando?" perguntou o loiro cuidadosamente.

"Eu vou te ajudar, cara."

"Oh, ótimo." Draco apenas apoiou sua cabeça nas mãos.

O outro continuou, ignorando-o. "Ok, é isso que nós vamos fazer..."

_If I could dim the lights in the mall  
And create a mood I would  
Shout out your name so it echoes in every room, yeah_

_Se eu pudesse escurecer as luzes no shopping.  
E criar um clima, sim, eu faria  
E gritaria seu nome para que ecoasse em todos os quartos._

Na primeira vez que Blaise disse 'nós' quando ainda estavam conversando no Salão Comunal, Draco ficou assustado. Não, não assustado, petrificado, do quão ridículo era o plano em que ele havia pensado. Mas quando Blaise o explicou, não era tão ruim assim. Não era como os outros em que ele havia pensado que apenas faziam um pouco de sentido na cabeça dele, e quando eram explicados para Draco, faziam menos sentido ainda.

Mas não importava o quanto Draco pensava, a idéia ainda era ridícula. Tão o era que podia funcionar. Era nisso que pensava enquato ia para o Salão Principal depois de uma noite sem pregar os olhos. A falta de sono não era uma coisa boa, mas isso o fazia ainda mais determinado. Ele estava perdido em pensamentos até ouvir duas vozes próximas que o tiraram de seu devaneio, e fazendo-o parar num canto antes de virar para o corredor seguinte.

Imediatamente ele reconheceu a voz que estava falando. Era Potter. Draco não tinha certeza de quem o acompanhava, mas a voz dele transparecia motivação. O sonserino tinha uma habilidade para reconhecer esse tipo de coisa, Potter parecia feliz demais.

_"Eu realmente lamento_." Ele dizia. Draco aproximou-se o quanto pode, mas não qeuria chegar muito perto pelo risco de ser visto. _"Você não precisa dele..."_

_"É, acho que você 'tá certo..."_ Draco perdeu o fôlego. Ele soltou um palavrão em voz alta chocado, mas rapidamente cobriu sua boca com as mãos para se prevenir. A voz doce que havia falado era a de Gina. Draco xingou para si mesmo novamente ao perceber que as vozes haviam cessado e que passos se aproximavam.

O que ele viu primeiro foi seu cabelo ruivo, era como uma aura ao redor de sua pele branca, e em segundos Draco perdeu o fôlego de novo. Lá estavam os seus olhos caramelados, que se arregalaram ao vê-lo. Eles se encararam por algum tempo, como se estivessem se concentrando nos detalhes de cada um. Então ela voltou para falar com Potter.

"Não é nada, provavelmente só o Pirraça." Ela falou. "Eu te encontro no Salão, ok?" Draco ouviu uma confirmação e passos morrendo na distância antes que Gina se virasse novamente para ele.

"Você 'tá me seguindo?" Ela perguntou desconfiada, suas mãos nos quadris. Nas poucas vezes que Draco tinha visto a mão dela, naquele momento, Draco tinha certeza que Molly Weasley estaria satisfeita.

"Claro que não." Ele disse, colocando novamente a máscara de expressões que havia caído na excitação de vê-la. Ela parecia calma, um exterior frio que parecia impenetrável - Draco não conseguiu não sorrir. Ele a ensinara como fazer aquilo.

"O que é tão engraçado?"

"Eu te amo." As palavras saíram antes que Draco pudesse pará-las. Com Gina atônita, ele continuou. "Eu vou fazer isso. Eu vou fazer qualquer coisa por você, eu quero que você saiba disso."

"Eu não acredito em você..."

"Bem, acredite em nós." Ele disse simplesmente pegando a mão dela na sua e a puxando para a escada que os levaria ao Grande Salão.

_That's what I'd do, _

_That's what I'd do, to get through to you_

_É isso que eu faria, _

_é isso que eu faria, para chegar a você_

Draco não estava realmente pensando quando ele pegou a mão de Gina e a levou escada a baixo. Ele quase se esqueceu de pular o degrau que afundava as pessoas e fazer-se de bobo quando tinha acabado de, ao que parecia, ter tomado o controle da situação. Isso teria sido uma completa humilhação. Enquanto ele descia, Gina, sendo puxada pensava n"_O que é que ele 'tá fazendo?"_

Draco poderia simplesmente ter dito o que queria para algumas pessoa com seu charme Sonserino e logo teria se espalhado. Mas quando ela estava por perto, sua máscara simplesmente caía e seus sentimentos pareciam tomar o controle.

Draco podia ouví-la atrás dele, não docemente já que ela estava gritando maldições e tentava se libertar – ele ainda era mais forte, mesmo com todo o treinamento de Quadribol - porém depois de alguns momentos de tentativas selvagens ela se conformou e calou-se. Talvez um pouco quieta demais para alguém como Gina. Ao que eles chegaram ao último degrau, ela soltou uma exclamção compreendendo.

"O que tem de errado com você?!" ela disse, ameaçadora.

"Eu... Eu to tentando fazer com que o fato de que eu te amo entre nessa sua cabeça-dura." Ele não queria que as palavras tivessem saído tão duras mas ele precisava dizê-lo antes que não pudesse mais. Gina congelou, a boca semi-aberta. _"Parabéns! Finalmente você está entendendo o que eu 'to fazendo…"_ Draco pensou, seus olhos nas portas de carvalho que o levariam ao seu destino, bom ou mau, qualquer um deles era ameaçador.

_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
And cannon ball into the water_

_Vou juntar cada pouco de confiança que tiver  
E cair na água.  
_

"Você não precisa fazer isso." Gina disse num sussurro, provavelmente achando que se dissesse mais alto Draco gritaria com ela. A ruiva se importava muito com ele mas quando brigavam era como um casal de velhos, e isso a assustava.

"Sim, eu preciso." Draco respondeu no mesmo tom. "Se eu quiser estar com você, eu preciso." Ele olhou para ela pela primeira vez desde o encontro no corredor. Ele reparou no cabelo dela que caída por seus ombros, na delicadeza de suas mãos e no brilho de sua pele. Ele estava captando cada detalhe dela, como se aquela fosse à última vez em que a veria. Quando entrasse por aquelas portas, ele não tinha a menor idéia do que ia fazer. O que faria poderia significar o fim ou o começo. Deus, ele esperava que fosse o começo.

Ele continuou a andar, sabendo que se não o fizesse agora, não o faria nunca. Draco andou para as grandes portas de carvalho e as abriu, revelando o Salão cheio de estudantes, e o pior, professores.

_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will_

_Vou juntar cada pouco de confiança que tiver  
Por você, eu vou._

Como o café já havia começado ha alfum tempo, muitos alunos se viraram para ver quem tinha feito tanto alvoroço estando tão atrasado. Alguns já haviam até terminado e estavam saindo.

Os olhos cinzentos de Draco perscrutaram o Salão brevemente, percebendo que o Trio-Maravilha estava na mesa da Grifinória encarando-o suspeitamente. Também viu que Blaise o olhava esperançoso – ele estava sentado ao lado de Pansy, provavelmente para não deixá-la acabar com o que Draco ia fazer. Todos os alunos estavam esperando para que fizesse alguma coisa.

Foi quando ele a sentiu novamente, apertando sua mão contra a dele. Ele não tinha certeza do porque daquele contato fazia com que seu corpo todo se sentia confiante. Olhando-a, ela sorriu fazendo com que ele quisesse beijá-la, lá, naquele momento. Pensando que talvez fazer fosse mesmo melhor que falar, ele queria testar a teoria.

Saindo de seu fantasia sobre os beijos de Gina com um som vindo do outro lado do Salão os olhos dele pararam em todos os professores, e demoraram-se principalmente em Dumbledore. O loiro não tinha certeza se tudo quilo funcionaria ou não, mas não importava. O Professor esperava e Draco soube que era sua chance.

_You always want what you can't have  
But I've got to try  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have_

_Sempre queremos o que não podemos ter,  
Mas tenho que tentar,  
Vou juntar cada pouco de confiança que tiver  
_

"Posso ter a atenção de todos, por favor." Sua voz explodiu no cômodo, todas as pessoas que ainda falavam alguma coisa calaram-se imediatamente. Draco engoliu em seco.

"Eu sei que a maioria de vocês me conhece," Aquela era a frase do ano. Todo mundo conhecia Draco Malfoy, o príncipe de Sonserina, monitor (futuramente chefe), capitão do time de quadribol. "Eu sei que isso vai soar muito estranho, mas eu tomei uma decisão muito importante... Eu decidi renunciar a Voldemort e a meu pai." Ele percebera que sua voz falhara na palavra renunciar, mas mesmo assim parecia mais confiante do que ele se sentia. Apesar de que, a próxima parte precisaria de ainda mais força para ser dita. "... e…" ele parou para olhar pelo Salão.

Ninguém estava falando, nem mesmo o trio-maravilha. Todos estavam chocados, provavelmente esperando pela segunda parte do discurso (se é que poderia ser chamado assim) que mudaria sua vida. "... Eu anuncio meu apoio a Harry Potter e ao lado da Luz."

Aquela última parte o tinha deixado sem folego, ou talevz tisse sido aquele garota que havia lançado seus braços ao redor dele. Foi então que Draco percebeu todo o significado que aquilo que havia sido carregava, foi quando Gina selou-lhe os lábios, dando-lhe o beijo mais apaixonado que ele já tinha recebido. Draco puxou-a mais para si com suas mãos em sua cintura, deixando-a na ponta dos pés. E ele riu por dentro, sabendo que acabara de ganhar o amor da sua vida. Não importava o custo.

Ele separou-se dela por um momento, ainda sem fôlego. Assim, ele ouviu o som de uma gritaria ensurdecedora. Não era o som de milhares de azarações sendo lançadas nele, como tinha esperado, mas o som de aplausos, e de berros animadores. E acima de tudo, o som de Blaise gritando o quão ele estava certo ao mesmo tempo que tentava segurar uma Pansy extremamente enraivecida. Ele olhou para Gina, e pode ver um verdadeiro sorriso em sua face.

"Eu faria qualquer coisa por você. Agora você sabe disso."

"Eu sei. Eu amo você."

_For you I will  
For you I will_

_Por você, eu vou.  
Por você, eu vou.  
_

Draco estava sorrindo tanto que sua boa comçava a doer. Aquela era a primeria evz que Gina tinha dito que o amava, e ele sabia ser verdade.

"Eu te amo tanto," ela continuou, cada palavra sendo dita com um pequeno beijo. "mas acho melhor você correr."

O sorriso de Draco havia esvaido ao que tinha ouvido, e levantou uma sobrancelha, inquisidor. Ela apontou para o lado, e ele viu um Ronald Weasley irritadíssimo, sua pele da mesma cor que os cabelos, e sendo segurado por Harry Potter e Hermione Granger. Potter estava tendando, não com muito esforço, deve-se admitir, segurar Weasley. Granger não estava nem tentado, estava encarando Draco, sem preconceitos.

Ele aceitou o conselho de Gina e começou a andar pelas portas de Carvalho, mas antes voltou para mais um profundo e apaixonado beijo com seu amor, antes de correr. Ele podia ouvir a risada dela e todos os muitos aplausos ao fundo.

Aquele era definitivamente o começo.

**FIM**

* * *

**N/a: **Oh gosh. Esse matou! Que fic longa, e foi consideravelmente complicadinha de traduzir... Muitos pronomes e blá blá. Hope you like it! 3

Mas, eu pensando com meus botões ao procurar fics para trduzri percebi: MAS PERAI! Eu não sei o que os leitores querem. E por isso eu preciso sa opinião de vocês. O que traduzir? POV da Gina ou do Draco? Fofas ou sexys? NC17? me digam o que vocês querem, por favor! Ou então o meu gosto pra fanfic vai prevalecer...

Ah, a música que ela usou na fic chama For You I Will (confidence) do Teddy nnão-sei-das-quantas. Aconselho a ouvir! É linda.

E eu vou responder os coments no Old Style porque It's the Best! yeah! (Tá, eu prometo que paro de ouvir Rudebox )

**Malenkaya: **Muitíssimo obrigada! E viva o DG! 3

**Karen: **Que bom que gostou! E fico feliz com o comment ;D

**Thaty: **é eu pretendo continuar traduzindo mais fanfics... Traduzir precisa de menos inspiração que escrever, então é mais fácil, mesmo que seja chatinho algumas vezes porque você acaba decorando as fics.

**Isadora Malfoy: **eu vou te add no msn, okay? Assim agenet pode falar melhor sobre isso! Mas COM CERTEZA eu aceitaria ajuda... Agente acerta os detalhes no msn, oke?! ;) Mas bem, morar na Inglaterra rulez muito! Eu amo por lá. Acho que me sinto mais em casa do que aqui... E você, o que achou do Canadá? Você foi pra estudar ou pra passear?

**Srta. Felton: **yay! Aqui está a outra :D

**srtas. weasel: **obrigada pela sugestão! Eu gostei muito das fics que eu li, e já pedi autorização pra traduzir aquela do jogo de Poker porque eu achei muito fofa nn Espero que ele me responda logo!

**Nacilme: **hey! brigadinha pelo apoio! E sim, sim, se a coisa apertar eu falo com você (o que provavelmente vai acontecer) . Mas já vou te add no msn, oke? OBG-mor!

**Mariana: **ai, seu comentário foi inspirador, tanto é que depois de ler ele eu peguei iniciativa pra traduzir Cannonball. Muitíssimo obrigada mesmo, viu? Eu pretendo continuar traduzindo sim, e já consegui algumas pessoa pra ajudar! E eu fiquei bem feliz porque essa é uma das fics com a qual eu consegui mais comentários!

**Pequena Malfoy: **e então, espero que goste dessa aí:D

**Liriel Lino: **vai entrar todo o dia? Ai meu deus, que medo. Melhor eu me esforçar, né? Prometo que vou atualizar o mais rápido possível! \o/ E OBG pelo apoio.

Valeu mesmo gente, eu amei o coments:D

**xxx, A Tradutora**


	4. Melt with You

N/a: oh coleguinhas desculpem a demora. Mas eu sou uam folgada que foi apssar o fds fora :D E bem, logo logo eu vou embora pra Inglaterra pro começo do ano letivo, e por lá eu não vou fazer tanta coisa quanto aqui. Por isso, eu pretendo achar alguém pra me ajudar... OBRIGADO a todos que já falaram isso! Então, vou mandar e-mails e decidir, ok?

* * *

**por Elle Blessingway.**

Censura: M - Inglês (originalmente) – Romance – Ginny W. & Draco M.

size=1 width=100% noshade>Draco assistia a gota de suor que descia vagarosamente pela pele rosada e coberta de sardas da garota sentada à sua frente. O seu cabelo ruivo estava preso displicentemente e sua nuca estava brilhando com suor que cobria cada parte de sua pele exposta, o que não era pouca.

Aquele era o verão mais quente e opressivo que Draco poderia se lembrar. Não havia escapatória para o calor, nem mesmo nas primeiras horas da manhã (N/a: no Brasil é sempre assim, amor). A calmaria esmagadora parecia com as defesas contra o Lorde das Trevas – constantemente prontas para um ataque que nunca vinha. Era exaustivo estar naquele estado de permanente apreensão, especialmente com o ar abafado que fazia a rotina parecer em câmera lenta. Ele achava que tudo isso era uma conspiração para iludi-los num estado de satisfação, enquanto o Lorde planejava.

Draco ainda estava incrivelmente desorientado, não entendendo como exatamente ele havia parado nos Weasleys, em seu casebre chamado Toca – alguma coisa sobre proteção? Entretanto, no momento ele não se importava considerando que estava mais entretido com coisas mais fascinantes, como o suor na pele da garota. A gota havia vindo de debaixo da mecha de cabelo que grudava no pescoço dela. Esta tinha descido pela parte da frente do seu pescoço, deslizado perigosamente pelo espaço entre seus seios e desaparecido de vista por debaixo de seu vestido. Seus olhos cinzentos haviam seguido seu caminho, o café da manhã a sua frente completamente esquecido.

Tudo tinha estado irritando Gina. Rony, Harry e Hermione a deixaram infinitamente desgostosa por terem-na deixado para trás para irem viver grandes aventuras e salvar o mundo. Seus pais e o resto de seus irmãos a enraiveciam porque a pequena Gin Gin era proibida de ajudar na Ordem. Seu cabelo a irritava por ser pesado e quente, o clima a irritava por fazê-la suar desconfortavelmente, e o idiota sentado a sua frente a irritava apenas por viver.

Gina brincava com o cereal que deveria estar comendo, mexendo-o preguiçosamente com a colher. Ela não estava com fome: estava muito quente para comer qualquer coisa. Mas se ela não parecesse o estar fazendo, sua mãe iria fazê-la comer e se duvidar até forçá-la a engolir algumas bolachas. Com um suspiro petulante, ela levantou os olhos e viu o garoto observando-a intensamente. Ele estava tão compenetrado no que fosse que estivesse olhando que nem a percebeu retribuir o olhar.

Assim que seus olhos escuros perscrutavam seu corpo lentamente, Gina estava horrorizada ao perceber que estava começando a corar, e sentiu ainda mais quente em seu peito e pescoço. Tentando mudar o curso das coisas, ela juntou as sobrancelhas e disse. "Você se importa? Você está me sujando com seus olhos de Comensal da Morte."

Infelizmente, a mãe dela havia acabado de voltar dos jardins e ouviu o que tinha dito. "Ginevra Molly Weasley, quantas vezes eu vou ter que te dizer para você limpar a sua boca? Ele não é um Comensal da Morte. Nós já te dizemos muitas vezes que ele não está com Você-Sabe-Quem e isso é tudo que você precisa saber." Aquela era uma discussão que já havia ocorrido diversas vezes. Com seu tom não-se-fala-mais-nisso sua mãe mudou de assuntou abruptamente ao ver que Gina não havia comido seu cereal. Ela aproximou-se e colocou sua mão na testa da filha. "Querida, você está se sentindo mal? Quer algumas bolachas?"

Draco assistia-as com uma expressão superior, sentindo-se satisfeito particularmente pela raiva de Gina ao ser pega, de novo. Todos lá o tratavam com indiferença, o que para ele não era ruim. Ele não queria realmente falar com nenhum deles, exceto pela garota a sua frente. Ela era sua única diversão num raio de dez quilômetros. Na maioria das vezes ele nem precisava dizer nada para que ela ficasse irritada.

Quando aquela mulher roliça chamada mãe foi embora, ele voltou a olhar para Gina. Seu peito tensionava-se em todos jeitos interessantes contra o vestido, e seus olhos o atacavam. Ele sorriu sarcástico.

"Não olha para mim, pet. Eu não disse nada"_ (N/a: pet, em português, significa animal de estimação, mas como não faria sentido aqui, eu deixei em inglês mesmo. E assim chamando-a disso, o Draco ta considerando Gina sua propriedade). _ele estremeceu, seus olhos novamente seguindo um gota. Ele sabia que aquele 'pet' não seria apreciado, e foi exatamente por causa disso que o havia dito.

Gina o encarou, amaldiçoando seu cabelo loiro e seus olhos misteriosos que a observavam intensamente. "Você é um estúpido."

Ele simplesmente sorriu. "Sim, sim. Eu estou terrivelmente magoado. Agora você quebrou meu coração," disse falsamente, colocando uma das mãos sobre o peito. Era tão fácil e tão divertido deixá-la irritada. Isso havia sido sua única distração por semanas. E era mais que divertido vê-la estufar o peito, corar levemente e seus olhos brilharem de raiva. Quanto mais ela reagia assim, mais ele a queria irritada.

Com um gritinho, ela levantou-se e marchou até a pia, lá deixando sua tigela cair com um estrépido na superfície metálica. E depois andou até a porta que dava para o jardim, e antes de sair ela virou e disse. "Eu não sou seu pet de qualquer forma. Se você precisa de alguma coisa pra ser seu pet, eu tenho certeza que você poderia tomar conta dele no banheiro, com todas essas observações você tem feito," ela disse, jogando um beijo no ar e desaparecendo pela porta.

Draco juntou as sobrancelhas, irritado com ela já que havia dado a última palavra. Ele passou a mão pelo cabelo para afastá-lo de sua pele quente, sabia que este estava espetando para todas as direções, mas nem conseguiu se importar muito com isso. Não havia ninguém para impressionar mesmo. "Eu vou ficar louco se continuar aqui..." murmurou para si mesmo.

Levantou-se lentamente da cadeira, pois sabia onde poderia encontrar sua vípera. Ela estaria perto da lagoa, como tinha estado em todos os outras dias insuportavelmente quentes como aquele. Estando lá, ela o torturaria com seu pequeno biquíni vermelho. Alguns achavam que vermelho não combinava com ela, mas ele tinha que admitir que ela ficava mais do que bem com aquela cor. Ele tinha que assisti-la todo o dia e ter de aceitar que estava atraído por uma Weasel pobretona. Mas... Quem saberia do corpo que ela escondia por debaixo daquelas roupas grandes e largas? Bem, aparentemente a maioria dos idiotas da escola, pensou. Ela havia saído com boa parte deles...

Em seu caminho para a lagoa, ele passou pela mais velha dos Weasley que estava fazendo qualquer coisa no jardim e continuou a andar vagarosamente. Não havia necessidade de sentir mais calor do que já estava sentindo. Quando chegou a seu destino, ele a viu deitada sob a sombra de uma árvore próxima, suas roupas jogadas de qualquer jeito num canto, seu biquíni vermelho sorrindo para ele. Já que os olhos dela estavam fechados, Draco aproveitou o momento para dar uma boa olhada no que via.

Gina podia sentir os olhes dele em si. Ela sempre o podia fazer. Fazia com que sue sangue fervesse o que só piorava o já insuportável calor que os entorpecia. Nos primeiros dias em que ele havia chegado a'Toca, tudo que ela queria fazer quando o olhava era estrangulá-lo. Depois de um tempo, ela começou a querer... Outras coisas. "Eu sei que você está aí. Acha que pode se comportar civilizadamente? Agora que já tomou conta do seu probleminha…?" ela perguntou com os olhos ainda fechados.

Virando-se, Draco a ignorou e tirou sua camisa. Ele tinha duas opções, com aquele biquini ela poderia fazer uma coisa da qual se arrependeria depois, como tocar uma Weasley, ou poderia se acalmar. Ele optou pela segunda.

Então Gina abriu seus olhos para saber porque ele não havia respondido, e o viu indo embora. Ela perdeu o fôlego, como em todas as vezes que naquele verão miseravelmente quente, ele tirava sua camisa. O sonserino tinha o corpo de um apanhador, mas um pouco mais musculoso do que ela teria imaginado.

Apenas vestinho sua bermuda, Draco nadou pela superfície até que fosse fundo o bastante para submergir. Até a água estava quente, o que não era uma grande ajuda, mas bem, já era alguma coisa. Saindo da lagoa, ele balançou a cabeça tirando a água dos cabelos e voltou para onde Gina estava, observando seu corpo e aqueles irritantes pedaços de pano vermelho.

Ela perdeu novamente o folêgo quando o viu saindo da água, com gotas deslizando por sobre sua pele levemente bronzeada, cabelo molhado e bagunçado. Se ele não fosse um imbecil e um Comensal da Morte, com ou sem a Ordem do seu lado, ela teria proposto algumas coisas não-mencionáveis. Mesmo assim, seus olhos o seguiram enquanto ele vinha em sua direção, e não conseguiu uma arrepio ao ver o movimento de seus músculos e o lampejo predatório de seus olhos.

"Você é uma vadia, sabia?" Draco disse, parando perto dela, gotas de água caindo. Ele esperava pela reação. Ela sempre tinha reações interessantes. Ele sentiu mais calor ainda ao pensar que ela também as poderia ter em outras coisas.

Gina levantou-se velozmente e deu-lhe um tapa na face, antes de pensar o quão ruim aquela idéia tinha sido. Ela ficou lá, o encarando, ofegando como se tivesse corrido kilometros, sua mão ainda no rosto dele, seus olhos arregalados com o que tinha feito. Eles haviam se insultado mutuamente, invadido toda a privacidade que tinham, mas nunca havia tocado. Ela havia cruzada aquela regra nunca escrita.

Draco piscou sem entender. Gina o havia esbofeteado. _Ela_ havia tocado _nele_. E assim, sorriu maliciosamente. Tudo que haviam respeitado até agora havia acabo e ele poderia tocá-la também.

Olhando-o surpresa, ela tentou dar um passo para trás, mas o garoto foi mais rápido e a agarrou pela cintura. "Não tão rápido, pet. Não agora que você quebrou as regras." Ele a puxou para si, as peles úmidas deslizando uma contra a outra. Curvando-se para frente, ele roçou seus lábios nos dela, tentando-a. "Você não sabia que os Sonserinos gostam disso cruelmente? Da próxima vez, bate mais forte," ele murmurou, seu hálito quente misturando-se com o ar.

Aquele comentário fez Gina sair de seu estado de choque e abriu sua boca para retorquir, para dizer alguma que coisa que a distrairia do fato de que seu sangue estava fervendo, provavelmente mais quente que o ar. Mas antes que ela tivesse a chance, os lábios dele colaram-se aos seus, insistentes, desafiadores, exigentes.

Aquilo não devia estar acontecendo. Eles deviam estar brigando e se odiando. Não deviam se encaixar perfeitamente, seus corpos deslizando quentes um no outro. Gina tentou empurrá-lo, colocando suas mãos em seus ombros, mas antes que o pudesse fazer ela se perdeu completamente quando ele mordeu seu lábio, fazendo-a ofegar. Aproveitando a oportunidade, Draco colocou sua língua ao redor da dela, num duelo. Como suas palavras e ações. Era apenas mais uma briga de um tipo diferente. Gina percebera vagamente que ela havia deslizado suas mãos para os cabelos molhados dele, arranhando seu pescoço ao puxá-lo para mais perto.

Ela tinha gosto de vanilla, cheirava como vanila. O ar quente e sufocante fazendo com que ele parecesse estar num nuvem de doçura, de_ Gina_. Uma de suas mãos deslizou pela pele dela, e parou abaixo de sua cintura, pouco acima de seu biquíni, pressionando o corpo dela contra o seu. Quando ela passou sua mãos por seu cabelo com mais intensidade, ele gemeu baixo, aprofundando o beijo. Então, desceu suas mãos e a levantou fazendo com que a ruiva ou colocasse suas pernas contra a cintura dele ou parasse. Ela segurou-se, e o loiro sentiu-se triunfante por ter ganhado aquela pequena batalha. Apertando-se contra ele ainda mais, como se ela quisesse provar-se capaz. Draco percebeu que gostava quando Gina fazia isso.

Quaisquer pensamentos que Gina tivesse sobre parar haviam esvaecido há tempos. Ela estava agarrada àqueles músculos que ela havia visto, e secretamente desejado. A pele de Draco estava quente e molhada, sua boca exigente, suas mãos possessivas a seguravam o mais perto possível.

Gina nunca havia agido assim para ninguém, nunca nem tinha querido o fazer. Nunca havia sentindo tanto desejo a ponto de querer esquecer tudo, inclusive um velho ódio entre as famílias. Ele a fazia querer coisas que a garota nunca tinha tido, nunca tinha pensado em querer, exceto com Harry. Mas beijos com Harry não faziam seu sangue pulsar por seu corpo tão latentemente. Draco era quase brutal e urgente, mas ela _gostava_ disso. Ela podia sentir sua provocação, só aumentando a dor entre suas pernas.

Draco parou o beijo para respirar e deitaram-se na toalha, ele em cima dela, que ainda não tinha se soltado. Ele explorou a face de Gina, seus olhos castanho-escuros brilhantes, seu cabelo despenteado e seus lábios inchados por causa de seus beijos. Um sorriso preguiçoso formou-se em seus lábios, ela estava assim para _ele_.

Ele passou os dentes e os lábios docemente por seu queixo e pescoço. Gina virou sua cabeça para facilitar-lhe o caminho. Draco fechou seus olhos e aspirou fundo, sentindo o cheiro de vanilla que era mais forte ali. Abrindo os olhos ele sorriu contra sua pele, para depois lamber toda a extensão de sua veia, e chupar a pele sensível daquele local. Quando ela gemeu e mexeu os quadris vagarosamente contra os dele, ele chupou com mais força, determinado a deixar uma marca, sua marca.

Draco sustentou o corpo com apenas uma mão, para usar a outra para desfazer o nó em sua nuca. Enquanto mordia e lambia seu pescoço, sua mão seguiu o pedaço de pano, parando sobre seu seio. Ele puxou o biquíni para baixo, seus beijos provocando-a enquanto com seus dedos roçava levemente a pele descoberta, antes de cobrir o seio com sua mão, acariciando gentilmente o bico sensível.

Gina estava possuída por uma sensação que causava uma dor agonizante debaixo de sua pele. Quando a mão dele deslizou por sua pele descoberta, ela trouxe suas mãos para baixo, agarrando-se a seus ombros. Ele precisava de alguma coisa sólida para segurar-se. Ela podia senti-lo por baixo do fino material de sua bermuda e de seu biquíni, e a lembrança de cada palavra ofensiva que haviam trocado, ao invés de fazer a dor daquele local parar, não, faziam-na piorar, faziam-na querer _mais_. Ela não reconhecia os sons que saiam de sua boca, e não pode resistir a entregar-se mais a ele.

Os pequenos suspiros e gemidos dela estavam levando-o a uma linda loucura. Quando ela entregou-se mais, Draco apertou seu seio levemente. Gina deixou escapar um gritinho, mas não incomodou-se com a dor, apenas apertando seus dedos fortemente contra as costas dele. Mais, aquilo fazia com que Draco apenas quisesse mais.

E ela o fez. As unhas dela desceram por seus ombros até a base de suas costas, trazendo-o mais para perto para intensificar o movimento de quadris. Draco enroscou seu rosto contra o seu pescoço, e trouxe suas mãos para a cintura dela, puxando-a mais para si, e beijou seu pescoço enquanto seus quadris moviam-se um contra o outro, provocando ondas insistentes percorrerem seus corpos.

A mente de Gina era uma confusão de sensações e calor. E ela congelou, seus olhos arregalados, quando ouviu sua mãe chamando seu nome da Toca. Draco respirou fundo e virou-se para o lado. Ela já estava de pé, amarrando novamente a parte de cima do seu biquíni enquanto ia embora. Ela olhou para o garoto deitado na toalha, mesmo que seu corpo arrepiava-se em todas as partes que Draco havia tocado, Gina podia sentir um horror tomar conta de si.

Ela ouviu sua mãe chamar novamente e olhou para trás. Seus olhos percorreram seus músculos tenatadores, seus olhos meio-fechados e um sorriso preguiçoso em seus lábios. Ela advertiu-o firmemente. "Isso _não_ pode acontecer de novo," como se quisesse convencer a si mesma também. E antes que el tivesse a chance de responder, ela pegou seu vestido e correu de volta para a Toca.

Draco continuou deitado na toalha, suas mãos atrás de sua cabeça. O calor o estava importunando novamente, e dessa vez ele não tinha Gina como distração. Ele sorriu e fechou os olhos. Eles iriam terminar o que haviam começado. Afinal, ela havia reagido tão bem.

* * *

N/a: OMG. esse foi minha primeira tradução de NC! Espero que tenham gostado... E aos coments!

**jehssik: **HUHU! Espero que tenha gostado...! Temos discussões e agarramentos (e que agarramentos!) não sei se minha tradução chegou as pés do NC original... Por ele era muuito bom! Vou procurar mais fics assim! E obrigada pelos comments! E SIM! O Draco é um SEXY :D (tipo, metade do meu quarto é coberta com posteres do Tom Felton, mesmo que eu ache que ele não chegue aos pés do Draco original ;D)

**Thaty: **ah, sim! Pretendo traduzir varios tipos diferentes de fics... Pra agrdar a todos, né? OBG pelo reviwew!

**Bellatrix Amarante: **Beeella! - Ah, siim. Vou falar com você sobre a tradução... Você tem e-mail/msn? Hehe, fics sexys matam. NCs sempre foram minhas favoritas...!

**ana gabi: **ah, essa fic nem foi muito engraçada... Mas tinha o NC, né? E obrigada por ter deixado review!

**Mariana: **siiim! O seu comentário foi inspirador! Muito mesmo... Ah, tudoi bem que voce não seja tão boa em inglês. Mas se eu precisar de ajuda, eu peço, ok? Muito obg meeesmo! E aqui tem o NC! HEHE. Eu tbm achei aquela primeira fic um amor... :) Obg!

**Lana: **ah, eu pretendo continuar sim! Não posso dizer que não vou ter pausas for falta de crença na humanidade (tá, parei de fazer drama), mas pretendo continuar sim. Eu gosto de traduzir... É mais fácil que criar fanfics. E aqui estava um NC17 pra você :D

OBRIGADA MESMO A TODOS!

**xxx, a Tradutora**


End file.
